


Dressing Room Three

by derplolplayer



Category: K/DA - Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Dressing Room Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derplolplayer/pseuds/derplolplayer
Summary: New look, new song... new stress. What can a diva and her bodyguard do to quell such things when they barely have any leisure time? They improvise.
Relationships: Evelynn (League of Legends)/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Dressing Room Three

**Author's Note:**

> This was inevitable :')
> 
> Though I still prefer Evelynn's original K/DA skin. Don't @ me plz.

James breathed out as he surveyed the store again. He wasn’t nervous about a group of fans who’d swamp him the moment they saw their favorite diva, he was just bored.

He remained stationary by the dressing room his client, and lover, was currently residing in. James’s attention shifted between people entering the store, people being rung out by the cashiers, and the owner herself. James saw Elise pass him again, the two exchanging looks with nods before they looked elsewhere.

He took out his phone to check the time, and to see how long it’d been since Evelynn entered the change room. She’d been in there for fifteen minutes straight now.

Not that he was complaining either. He’d come to know how she preferred to take her time with certain things. He just wondered what she could possibly be doing in there.

“No.” He said to himself. “Now is not the time.”

Just like he was asking for it, Evelynn’s voice finally called from the change room. The door had creaked open less than an inch.

“James sweetie, can you do me a favor?” Her voice rang. It was a voice that allowed her to get her way with anything.

“Of course.” He replied. “What is it?”

“Can you fetch Elise and tell her I’d like to pay for this outfit in advance? Otherwise I’ll have to walk out of here naked.” She purred at the end.

He kept the dirty image out of his head. James obliged and sought out the owner of the store. He didn’t have to search far for her, finding the woman talking with a customer.

“Hey Elise.”

The woman turned to him, white hair neatly displayed. “Oh hello James darling. Is Evelynn finding everything to her needs?” She asked.

“She certainly is. Told me she’d like to pay for the outfit in advance, if that’s okay with you.” James spoke.

Elise did a low chuckle. She asked her assistant manager Zyra to take over handling the customer before walking with James to the dressing room Evelynn was in. The man kept his distance as it was his job not to listen in on personal conversations. After a few trades of words, with a smooch happening, Elise walked away with a handful of cash and lipstick mark on her cheek. James decided to wrap up his position and went to knock on the door.

“Evelynn, you need my help with anything? Carry a bag or something?” He asked.

The divas giggle was heard and the door was quickly flung open. James expected her to walk out, but that wasn’t the case.

His suit was grabbed and he was swiftly pulled into the dressing room with the door closing without a loud noise. James felt his back hit the wall, the room narrow and cramped which explained why he felt the familiar, soft feeling of Evelynn’s breasts press against his chest.

Her hands palmed around his scalp as she kissed him. James returned it out of habit, but soon put his hands on her shoulders to press back. Evelynn didn’t protest, but she remained cupping his nape and cheekbone, breathing hot and giving a _needy_ hint.

Knowing she wasn’t going to talk unless he did, James asked the obvious.

“What are you doing?” He asked, an incredulous smile mimicking his words.

Evelynn cooed. She pulled herself closer, James allowing it as he moved one hand to her long, white hair. He’d grown accustomed to it by now, but if he was being honest, he preferred it when it was shorter. Had a thing for those types of styles, but this was Evelynn so he couldn’t complain.

“Doing something we _both_ need sweetie.” She whispered. “But if I’m being honest, I need this more than ever.”

He understood where she was coming from. Hell, even he was in that boat, but didn’t have it as bad as she did. K/DA had been quiet for some time now, leading to countless rumors like Akali permanently leaving it for a group called True Damage.

But that wasn’t the case. The K-POP group had been gearing, and dressing up for a comeback and their fanbase was ecstatic about it, mostly.

This led to their manager Taric working round the clock to plan another tour, and this of course led to K/DA’s security head Caitlyn to work in a similar fashion of stress. She said she was more nervous given how much the K/DA fanbase had grown and if this reveal wasn’t what they were hoping for, things might turn south fast.

So to put it simple, James and Evelynn were both stressed and had very little quality time in recent months.

And so, here they were, in this very situation.

“This is not a good idea.” James stated the obvious.

“Don’t you think I know that?” Evelynn replied. She pulled him closer, biting his lower lip with her teeth as she stared with wide eyes. “Come on my love, don’t you want to release the stress?”

There was no way he could refuse that offer. James was normally resilient, but Evelynn’s words burnt through his resistance. His hands slid off her shoulders, and went down to her hips. Evelynn’s tongue wet her lips with a satisfied smile at getting her way.

James ran his hands over her butt as Evelynn pressed herself into him, grabbing his backside as she wildly kissed him. James felt her remove his tops suit, leaving him in a white-dress shirt with the tie coming off quickly. He returned the favor by slipping off Evelynn’s newly bought black jacket, leaving her in a crop-top that he used to his advantage to slid one hand up under into her cleavage. Evelynn cooed sweetly at his actions and placed her hands on his shoulder blades, softly scratching his back through his shirt.

“How much do you want this?” She whispered in his ear. “How much do you want to fuck me right here, right now?”

His response was an unexpected welcome. Evelynn had to cover her mouth when James’s hand cusped her crotch area where it palmed and pressed against her hot centre. She could feel his pads right at her entrance, certain he could feel the warmth from her core through her dress.

“I want it as much as you do.” James replied. “Because in case I haven’t told you in a while… I love you Evelynn.”

The diva let out a strange whimper from those words. So out of her character as her brows furrowed and her face flushed.

“My darling, I love you too.” She murmured.

Feeling bolder and desperate, Evelynn kissed James again passionately. He moaned through the kiss and Evelynn’s hands continued to scratch his back, but not tearing his shirt thankfully. Through their make-out session, Evelynn’s legs latched on James’s waist and he grabbed her butt for leverage as she had more height from the position. She decided to kiss his exposed neck, and then sank her teeth in.

James strained on his next breath as Evelynn left a hickey, giggling deviously amidst the situation. The room was small and felt hot. Feeling sexually frustrated, Evelynn seized James’s scalp, digging her nails in enough to get his attention.

“Down. Now.” She growled.

She was on her feet, and knees in seconds. James didn’t have time to register what she was doing before his pants were pooled at his feet without him doing anything. It was when Evelynn grabbed the base of his erect manhood that James groaned in the back of his throat.

Evelynn wasted no time, bringing her lips to his cock and swirling it around the head to lap up the present pre. When that was done, she did a long lick from the base that ended at the tip again, coating his manhood in her saliva. She didn’t bother looking up at him, it’d been some time since she’d tasted him.

The diva spit on a few areas for more lubrication, James’s groan heard as his legs shook for a moment. Evelynn stroked it a few times for more pre, then took him in her mouth, tongue swirling all over the hot muscle as she sucked hard.

Then… she stopped.

James looked down at her with pure frustration, and Evelynn found it priceless. The diva giggled and licked her lips clean.

“Not yet honey.”

The diva stood up, quickly removing her skirt to reveal lace panties. James was unable to move like she’d cast a spell over him. The diva turned around to where the mirror was, placing her hands against the glass with no concern for keeping it clean. They were in this deep. She arched her back and presented her immaculate rear to James.

“Get to work honey. I want what you have in there to be nice and full.” She teased before waving her rear tantalizingly to intrigue him.

This woman was going to be the death of him.

James cleared his throat and quickly got to Evelynn. The diva’s backside was greedily grabbed by his hands, squeezing the pampered, supple flesh before pulling her panties off and burying his face right in. He ran his face all over her cheeks, taking in her sweet smell before solidifying himself in the crevice where he did a long, wet lick along her slit. He licked and lathed her with no shame, and Evelynn had to take her hands off the mirror as it would shatter had she applied more pressure from her already white hands.

“Oh… My James.” She moaned.

He hummed in her rear. Evelynn risked losing her balance when she took one hand off the wall, going to her breasts and kneading them. She pinched one nipple that hardened and heightened her arousal further. When James licked her spot again, she let go of her chest and grabbed his scalp, pushing him deeper in as she leaned onto the wall, elbow on it with her hand covering her mouth.

James sucked her clit and alternated with swirling circles around it with his tongue. Evelynn’s grip on his head encouraged him to work harder despite her bringing him to the edge and not finishing the job. James brought two fingers out and plunged them right inside her depths. Evelynn would’ve screamed if she hadn’t kept her mouth covered so a squeal sounded instead.

With the combined force, Evelynn would climax in no time. The diva looked at her reflection in the mirror that had her hands prints on it, seeing her flushed expression with James buried deep in her butt.

It sent her over the edge.

Evelynn’s vision flashed white for a moment as she came, barely keeping an upright posture as she likely made a loving mess on James’s face.

She was left panting as James came to her aid, pressing his body against hers as he let her regain her senses. Evelynn slowly looked up, seeing his caring expression with remnants of her juices. James realized he’d missed some and moved to wipe it away, but Evelynn stopped him and zealously kissed those glistening lips.

James’s brow rose, but he returned it equally. A romantic, dirty… and erotic move from Evelynn.

Despite wanting to savor the moment, Evelynn hadn’t forgotten about her unfinished task. She could feel James’s length against her, and the diva innocently smiled as she took hold of his shaft. James strained again causing her to laugh.

“Aw, are you sensitive down there sweetie?” She asked with pouty lips.

His face was flustered. Looked like a tomato. A handsome one.

“Darling, answer me.” She commanded softly.

James groaned when she stroked it once. “Yes…”

“Mm. Do you want to fuck me with it? Come inside me and leave me feeling like the best woman in the world?”

Exaggerating maybe a bit on that last sentence, but Evelynn’s voice was irresistible at this point. James kissed her suddenly, taking the diva off-guard as she tasted herself again. It thrilled her and Evelynn felt James turn her around, the woman feeling his dripping manhood move between her thighs as she instinctively leaned forward and palmed her hands against the wall yet again. James aligned himself with her, Evelynn’s interior tingling with utmost excitement and butterflies.

“You have no idea how much I love it when you’re eager.” James said, his hands on her hips that he rubbed to admire their gifted shape.

“That makes two of us.” Evelynn replied. She pressed her exposed rear against his waist to hasten him. “Come on, don’t make me beg darling.”

James sighed. As much as he’d love to see and do that, he was impatient himself. Holding her hips and making sure he aligned with her, James thrust himself in.

Evelynn’s head was thrown back, her white hair flying beautifully as her mouth hung open in paradisal display. James always found himself hypnotised when she did that, and with her new long hair, it only made things worse. He had to get closer.

The diva felt James push himself on her, making any future head movements backward to hit him square in the face.

His chest pressed into her back, chin on her shoulder as he continued to thrust his manhood in and out of her hot depths. Evelynn nearly let out a blissful moan, but instead sealed her lips on his in a messy, passionate fashion. They kissed wildly as he didn’t stop, sweat spots appearing on his dishevelled shirt as Evelynn rode it out without any problems.

“Yes… _James_ …” She breathed.

He wanted to speak, but without knowing it, James bottomed out inside her, and that was it. Instead he let out a seething groan, then a low moan as he came. Evelynn’s depths were flooded with his white essence. She closed her eyes to savor the feeling and moment, not seeing that some had leaked out given James’s prolonged, not to mention neglected arousal.

He continued to hold her caringly while his slid his manhood out of her depths, panting as his clothing felt damp all over. James pulled up his pants, then slouched down on the floor to regain the last of his stamina. He saw Evelynn look at him with a naughty, and satisfied smile. She slipped her panties back on and then the new clothing she’d bought.

Save for her dishevelled hair, and his stained, disorganised shirt, mixed with their flustered faces, nobody would’ve known James and Evelynn had just done it in the dressing room.

Well, except for one thing.

“Oh James, you made a mess on the floor.” Evelynn pointed.

“What? No way.” He dismissed.

“Oh but you did. Naughty boy.” She purred. The diva eyed the stained flooring that was undoubtedly remnants of James’s spunk. He saw it and sighed.

“Well, shit.” He sounded really guilty about it and Evelynn laughed, swatting his arm.

“Come now darling, it’s just a stain!”

“Yes, but this is Elise’s store. People come in here you know.” James said crossing his arms.

“Then why didn’t you walk away love?” Evelynn asked.

James didn’t reply. He had to put that on him and the diva cooed. She slipped on her glasses and walked toward him, doing the finishing touches on his now-worn suit. “Don’t feel bad my love, I’m sure Elise won’t mind.”

He shook his head. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

She giggled. “I know, and you love me for it.”

That was undeniable. “You’re right.”

“Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you James.”

“And I love you too Evelynn.”

She waited for him to take her hand, opening the door to make sure the coast was clear. Nobody was waiting to their surprise, and relief.

Before they left the room, Evelynn looked in the corner… and blew a kiss to the camera.

…

**Meanwhile**

Elise sighed as she came down from the aftershock of her climax. The business woman was currently sitting in her office, still fully clothed with her hands down her pants, gently rubbing her slit as she observed the camera of the dressing room.

“Why do I let her get away with this?” She chuckled to herself.

The woman cleaned herself up and straightened out her mildly dishevelled attire. Once that was done, she took the phone and paged Zyra who was currently at the front desk.

“Zyra, cleanup in dressing room three please.”

“Again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter of TDB :)


End file.
